The Wonderful, Little Mistakes
by Mistress of All Worlds
Summary: She hadn't seen her friends in a long time ad she was lonely so she did something people wouldn't expect her to do. Now its five years into the future and her friends come back for surprises! F/X, L/G, and A/Z! Please r&r!


*the Mistress pops in* Hello to all those peoples out there! I'm the Mistress of All Worlds but you can call me Myst for short! I thought of doing this story for awhile and I finally have gotten around to writing it so I hope you enjoy! Please review and be honest but don't be too harsh because I also have feelings! So now sit back, relax, and bring me some food!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Slayers characters but I do own Xan, Mataliante, and Falerris.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The Wonderful, Little Mistakes  
  
  
  
We all do crazy things in moments of weaknesses. Everybody does. And you could do anything like for example, you break down crying or run around like a madman or like the certain dragon in our story, sleep with our worst enemy.  
  
Filia was sad and she felt kind of lonely when I start out this story. Jiras and Grabos had run off leaving her to manage her shop and little Val by herself. And not only that, Val happened to make friends with one of the richest little kids in the whole town so now even though Val was only four, he had started complaining about how his friend gets everything he wants and Val never does. And her friends seemed to never visit.  
  
Filia was beginning to become extremely depressed and when Xellos came, somehow one thing led to another and they had a one wonderful night. I don't what happened but on that day, Xellos had been so kind and so carng to Filia giving her strength that well, you already know.  
  
But Xellos did not stay long. He left the next morning without even saying good-bye. Filia didn't even know why he left but she wished he was there. Soon, she would wish for him a lot more...  
  
~*~*~*~ Five years later ~*~*~*~  
  
Gary Gabriev ran up ahead on the path a long way away from his parents laughing and running the whole way.  
  
"Gary Gabriev! If you don't get here this minute, I will fireball you to a piece of burnt toast!" the once fiery sorceress, and now the fiery mother, called out to her oldest, five-year-old son. Lina was carrying her youngest, Rory, on her side who seemed to be greatly amused with his mother getting angry with his brother. Gary pouted and then suddenly smiled while running towards his father, Gourry.  
  
"Daddy! Give me a piggy-back ride!" Gary demanded.  
  
"Okay son! We'll be in the next city any minute!" Gourry said cheerfully. Lina stopped for a minute and thought a little before saying, "Isn't this where Filia lives? Maybe we could pop in and maybe get a free place to stay for awhile!" Lina said whil grinning evilly.  
  
Gourry sweatdropped a bit before saying nervously, "Great idea honey!"  
  
"But first we eat!" Lina exclaimed and soon a couple "Yeah!"'s were heard.  
  
~*~*~*~ A whole lot of dishes later ~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Gary rubbed his full stomach. He was stuffed but apparently, his parents weren't. Getting bored, Gary asked, "Mommy? Daddy? Can I go play?" Both Lina and Gourry nodded not really caring since they were so engrossed with their food. Gary smiled brightly and rushed out the door.  
  
He ran a little ways until he found two girls throwing a ball to each other.  
  
"Can I join you?" Gary asked. Both the girls looked up a little startled and one asked, "What?"  
  
"Can I play with you?" Gary once again asked.  
  
"Sure!" the one girl said. This little girl had light purple hair that was put in a braided bun, tan skin, and red eyes with slit pupils.  
  
"I'm Gary!" Gary held out his hand meaning for one of them to shake it like he had seen his parents do and the other little girl shook it saying, "I'm Falerris but you can call me Ferris for short!" Ferris had cropped purple (a/n Ferris's hair is just regular purple) hair that was put in a ponytail that reached a few inches below her shoulder, peach skin, and blue eyes with slit pupils.  
  
"And I am Mataliante (a/n Mataliante is pronounced like Ma-ta-lee-an- tae for people who didn't know how to pronounce it! *scratches the back of her neck* Long name, hey?) but you can call me Tali for short!" Tali said grinning.  
  
"So what are you playing?" Gary asked.  
  
"Nothing much! You see Xan is helping Mommy with her pottery and Val is out getting stuff so we can't really play too much of a game!" Ferris said.  
  
"Val and Xan?" Gary asked wondering who they were.  
  
"Our brothers!" Tali answered.  
  
"Oh. So I guess we can play catch or something like that!" Gary said.  
  
But before they could answer, a voice yelled, "Mataliante! Falerris! Lunch time!"  
  
"Oh, that's Mommy! We got to go now! Sorry, Gary! Maybe We can play another time!" Ferris said.  
  
"It's all right! Bye now!" Gary said and the two girls waved at him.  
  
"There you are, Gary! We've been looking for you!" Gary turned around and saw his parents and brother standing behind him. "We're going to go to visit our old friend, Filia! And maybe we'll get free lodging!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lina looked up at the sign and saw it said, "Filia's Pottery, Tea, and Maces." Lina sighed. It definitely was Filia's shop. She still loved her maces!  
  
Lina straightened her sons' clothes and told them, "Be on your best behavior now!" Gary nodded and Rory gurgled happily not really understanding what his mother said (a/n What?!? He's only about one-years- old). And with that they entered the shop making a little bell on the door ring.  
  
"Xan! Can you go see who's here?" a voice that sounded like Filia's yelled.  
  
"Xan?" both Gourry and Lina said at the same time in confusion. Who the heck was Xan? Their question was soon answered when a little boy about four-years-old ran out from the door behind the counter. The boy had cropped shoulder-length blonde hair, peach skin, and purple eyes with slit pupils.  
  
"Yes, can I help you?" the boy asked timidly.  
  
"Yeah, we're here to see Filia," Lina said.  
  
"Mommy will be out in a minute," Xan asid shyly. The word mommy took a minute sink into Lina and Gourry's brains but when it did, they were then extremely confused.  
  
"Yes, you're here to see me?" Lina and Gourry looked and there was standing Filia still as pretty as before but now she looked more tired. Her long blonde hair was put in a braid and she wasn't wearing her priestess robes. "Lina! Gourry! What a surprise! It is so good to see you!" Filia exclaimed when she realized who they were.  
  
"It's good to see you, too! But why did the little kid call you mommy?" Lina said.  
  
"Well, because I am his mommy," Filia said casting her eyes to the floor.  
  
"Since when have you had a child?" Lina sked bewildered.  
  
"It is morelike children. Three to be exact," Filia said.  
  
"Three?!?"  
  
Two girls ran in, one chasing the other who had a big cookie in her hand.  
  
"Give my cookie back!" screamed one of them.  
  
"Never!" yelled the other one who then squarely stuck her tongue out. She laughed evilly and didn't watch where she was going and ran into Filia.  
  
"Ferris give me the cookie! You kknow better then to take things from Tali and both of you young ladies know we have the cookies after dinner, not lunch!" Filia scolded.  
  
"Sorry Mommy," both of them said at the same time and then Gary realized they were the two girls he had met in the town.  
  
"Tali, Ferris!" Both of the girls looked up and saw Gary and they smiled.  
  
"You know these two girls?" Gourry said.  
  
"Yeah! I met them in town!" Gary exclaimed.  
  
"And they are also yours, right Filia?" Lina sked.  
  
"Yeah, of course. They are triplets and I love them with all my heart," Filia said smiling normally.  
  
"Mother! I'm back!" Val entered through the door and smiled at hi adoptive mother.  
  
"Oh my god! Is that Valgaav?" Gourry exclaimed.  
  
"No, I'm Valterria and who are you?" Val asked frowning at the blonde- haired swordsman.  
  
"I'm Gourry and this is my wife, Lina and my children. And sorry about that Valterria, you look so much like Valgaav!" Gourry said.  
  
Val gave a small,pretty fake smile and said, "It's all right! You're mother's friends I've heard so much about! It's great to finally meet you! Mother should I make some tea?"  
  
"Yes, that would be nice Val," Filia answered and with that Val exited through the door behind the counter.  
  
"So Filia who is he father?" Lina asked.  
  
For a moment, Filia's smile faltered and she said as to change the subject, "I'm ging to go get some food to go wih the tea. I'll be right back." She briskly left the room.  
  
"Guess she doesn't want to talk about that! But I think Xellos is the father!" Gourry answered cheerfully earnig a hit on his head.  
  
"You idiot! Xellos and Filia hate each other, remember? They could hardly sit in the room with each other let alone sleep with each other!" Lina yelled at him.  
  
"That hurt and yeah I know they hate each other but look at the children. They all have slit pupils and they sort of look like Xellos! It's a possibility!" Gourry said pointing to the tripllets and Lina looked over all three and nodded.  
  
"You're right but nothing is proven until we get Filia to talk!"  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
Myst: I hope you liked it! And if you want to know why Tali looks like she does is because well I don't give away to any of you pepoles who aren't that perceptive and who havn't guessed the father yet so I'll just say she takes after her grandmother! I hope you peoples review! Till next time! Ja ne! 


End file.
